Talk:Call of Duty Wiki
Der Riese What's up with the Der Riese wallpaper on so many unneeded pages, in fact here's a list. *Crew Expendable *Ultimatum *All In *Game Over *Semper Fi *Their Land, Their Blood *Blowtorch & Corkscrew *Heart of the Reich *On Approach *Spectre and Der Riese itself. Ukimies 03:07, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Edit- Whoever took them down, thanks. Updates We need to update this page more people. I have some ideas, msg me. . New Weapon Section Hey, I made a new start page for weapons. It's Weapons. Could somebody replace the link to Category: Weapons with Weapons? Darkman 4 18:55, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Im Back Nuff said, just back back from Ireland Main page update See Forum:Main page update. Kirkburn (talk) 13:59, 3 July 2008 (UTC) New design for the Main Page I have improved the Main page to make it look a lot tidier and cleaner but I need an admin to implement it as the page is protected, the forum post with more info is here. HeadShot 16:13, 6 July 2008 (UTC) Column Tags I see your point that you need the tags, but you haven't even put anything between them so they are not doing anything apart from messing up the title, plus most of the main page is in template so it will be hard to mess the layout up. HeadShot 15:07, 29 July 2008 (UTC) :To repeat the comment that was removed from the main page (note that comments are not included in the HTML code produced by the wiki, there is no need to remove them): :We strongly recommend you do not change the style tags - these keep your page format safe from unexpected breaks - the left column is first, followed by the right column. (column tags help page) : The column tags exist for a reason - that is, to ensure it doesn't break on different browsers. On some browsers, without them, the ad will overlap the content. Now you still have a problem of a large header area (which did not exist in the original http://callofduty.wikia.com/index.php?title=Call_of_Duty_Wiki&oldid=20656), but I will suggest changing it. Kirkburn (talk) 20:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Numbers shown with edits... ::I saw the numbers (positive and negative) shown with edits on the recent edits page, and was wondering what they are. I assumed at first they were a track of how users voted the edit, but I couldn't find any voting system. Could someone tell me what they mean? Dbtking212 18:32, 3 November 2008 (UTC) They are the amount of characters you add or take away while editing an article. If you delete a sentence, it will be negative however many characters (Numbers, letters and spaces)were deleted. And the opposite for adding words, and sentences. Thanks. Joey - Talk 06:06, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, thanks a lot. logo i was just wondering is anyone going to change the logo anytime soon? i am willing to make a new one for this site? The current one looks kind of bad and i thought i could improve it. Ss9999 19:43, 7 December 2008 (UTC) *I definitely agree. The current logo is teh suck, although we should keep the "No One Edits Alone." Actually, it should be "No-one Edits Alone," to be precise, although I can't remember whether the classic motto was "No One Fights Alone," or "No-one Fights Alone..." Anyways, it definitely needs a change, and also, the main page hasn't been updated for absolutely ages, and it still says the same user of the month, although it's been changed by now. Editing privelages? Creepydude 21:22, 7 December 2008 (UTC) **Ok, who killed our logo? Seriously, is someone changing it? Or was it vandalised...? M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 03:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, it seems to have fixed itself, but seriously, we should change that logo soon... M/Sgt. Creepydude Say Some'at Here! 03:36, 10 December 2008 (UTC) COD 3 how come most of the articles are missing a Call of Duty 3 section? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 19:13, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Most of us are PC gamers, so we've never played CoD3. Feel free to make some if you want. Darkman 4 23:55, 19 December 2008 (UTC) ::Actually, I think most people here are Xbox gamers... Obviously Darkman 4 and I are PC, but I think Chiafriend12 and possibly Rs4life07 might be console. I think lots of those part-time editors such as Azncutthroat are console also. I wouldn't play on an Xbox 360 if someone told me to at gunpoint. xD I can't understand how someone can play FPS games with a console controller. By the way, not trying to be offensive to any of you console gamers, it's just my opinion. If you want to add Call of Duty 3 stuff, Bioniclepluslotr, then go wild, and we will all be very grateful. Oh, one more thing. This is actually the discussion for edits to the Call of Duty Wiki main page itself. For discussions such as this, go to Forum:Index. Cheers! Shall We Request a New Logo? Forum:Requested Logos We should get a request in there to help get a new logo. I will request if I get a positive responses from users here. I will mention that we would like to keep our "No One Edits Alone" motto, as we cannot get rid of that, but otherwise, we're open for interpretation. If I do not get responses I will probably post on talk pages. Let me know what you think, Support - The current logo looks like it took 5 seconds to make-- 01:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Support - Sounds like a good idea to me. Darkman 4 06:15, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :Hooray! Here are the 2 candidates. I like the top one best. Top one for sure-- 21:01, 22 December 2008 (UTC) :Top one as well. Darkman 4 21:10, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, now where do I put the image? :::I'm looking into it. Will move asap.-- 21:16, 22 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I just found out that you have to upload it under the name "Wiki.png" and that is all there is to it. A non-admin cannot do this, so it is up to you. :::::I did it but its not showing up.-- Uh-oh, I just read this: "The default 'this wiki does not yet have a logo' message can be changed by uploading a logo to this Wikia. The image must be in .png format, and should be no more than 135 pixels wide and 155 pixels high. Upload the file with the "destination filename" wiki.png, and it will appear on all pages. If you would like help designing or creating a logo, please contact us -- we'd be happy to help!" ::The new logo looks great! Darkman 4 03:26, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :::Agreed! Une Petit Logo Problem Hey, just in case someone decides they like the "Wikipedia skin," the logo is cut off. For the "Quartz" skin, the logo is different, so maybe for the "Wikipedia skin" we could still use the old logo... It looks better than the current logo cropped badly. Change the Favicon? Should we change the Favicon to match the logo, ie. give it a white, not black background? Or is it better the way it is? I neither support nor oppose this idea yet... Yeah, needs to be updated to reflect the new logo. I'll do it.-- 16:05, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ok, uploaded it. Might take a few to appear though so if you don't see it don't panic.-- 16:13, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :Right on. ::Hmm...still not up. Could whoever fixed the logo please take a look at this?-- 17:11, 24 December 2008 (UTC) :::Well, one question, is it 16x16? Also, the other logo took a LONG time to go up. ::::Yeah its 16x16. Maybe we just gotta wait a day or someit.-- 17:53, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yes, well, for now it is no big deal. :Hey, we had the Favicon for about a day, and now it's back to the original... I wonder what's up? Link? Joey - Talk :Link? You mean for the favicon? Not sure what you are asking... noob question but... how to validing a picture? BBuzz 05:42, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Forum Do we have a forum on COD wiki? --LuisFernandoLopez 17:02, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Advertising of sorts I realise advertising is probably frowned upon on wikia (well besides them intrusive ads at the side informing me that i've won their hourly prize) but i was wondering if just on here I could ask whether anyone wants to buy my PS3 off me. You can tell I'm getting desperate to sell it, my local gumtree etc are all unvisited so here it goes: If anyone wants to buy a PS3 I have a PAL 80GB one brand new (only the console is new, the rest is used slightly). I'm selling it for £200 and you must pick it up from the English East Midlands. If you're interested I'll put my email up here I guess. I'm a huge Call of Duty fan and want to get a 360 to play it with my friends (the only person on my PS3 friends list is a Spanish guy I don't know). Thanks and sorry if it needs to be deleted. 15:33, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Clean-up Whilst reading some of the pages here at the CoD Wiki, I've noticed poor grammar, spelling, and a good deal of bias and highly-opinionated writing. Most recently, this was on the pages for the World at War perks. Some weapons (the ones people love to call "noobish" or skill-less) also have this problem with their pages. We ought to have a community-wide promotion for article clean-up posted on the main page for all to see, so that the standards here can remain high. Epochalyptik 06:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) I agree, also maybe in some articles (such as Juggernaut) we should de-bunk popular misconceptions that it is a 'nooby' perk. On another note I find it unbelivable that people can have such appauling grammar and be able to aford a console, pc and game. Surely these people can't get paid that much. I'm gonig to have a massive one man cleanup of all the articles once I get my new PC and make an account :) 12:30, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Welcoming Committee Should we form one to welcome new users? Or is it a waste of time? Just asking. User of the month. Seriously, who picks these? Whoever does needs to open their eyes. The current "User of the month" pays little or no attention to correct grammar or spelling, copies pages directly from Wikipedia and on top of that, he's been blocked several times and has been nothing but trouble. Sure he creates pages by the dozen, but they're all poorly written or contain at least a few mistakes. No way does he deserve to be the contributor of the month. I'm sure there are plenty of other users who are much worthier of the title.CallOffYourOwnDuty 15:55, 2 August 2009 (UTC) :The choice is up to the community and if you feel heavily for or against it you should have voted. Feel free to participate constructively next month. 16:06, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Well I would have if I knew about the voting part but I didn't. And I'm sorry if what I've done here isn't "constructive" enough for you, but I just think there's something wrong with the system, since he encouraged other people to vote for him, and managed to get away with it.--CallOffYourOwnDuty 23:03, 8 August 2009 (UTC) Did you know vandalization Very mature. Since we apparently can't edit (or at least I can't) can somebody please remove the "you suck" "fact" from the Did You Know? New Design Feedback Please place all feedback regarding the new design under this line-- 16:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ---- Everything looks fine on Monobook. 19:58, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Shouldn't the "characters" label lead to the list of characters page? I like it though. Teh lolz! [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'BPL']] 22:55, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Some of the facts in the fact section are outdated, but never appeared because the facts used to be organized by date, not randomly. If these facts were removed, that would be great.--Poketape 00:30, 19 August 2009 (UTC)